


Você é um tapado!

by gyuhaoland (haoshoumon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/gyuhaoland
Summary: Porque pegar Yoon Jeonghan já estava virando caso de vida ou morte.





	Você é um tapado!

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic também postada no Spirit.

> — Chan, pelo amor de Deus, eu tô te implorando — começo daquele jeito que eu sei que vai convencê-lo a fazer qualquer coisa pra mim — Me passa o número daquele seu amigo.
> 
> — Eu tenho muitos amigos, Soonyoung, seja mais específico. — ele sequer olha pra mim e isso me deixa meio ofendido. Que tipo de irmão mais novo e melhor amigo é esse?
> 
> — Você sabe qual — enfio a cabeça em cima do livro que ele estava lendo até eu atrapalhar e o forço a olhar pra mim — O que pensa que é seu pai.
> 
> — Você ao menos sabe o nome dele?
> 
> — Sei, mas não vou me atrever a dizer em voz alta e correr o risco dele estar atrás de mim — dou de ombros e aperto suas bochechas — Por favor, Chan, é caso de vida ou morte.
> 
> — Beijar o Jeonghan não é caso de vida ou morte.
> 
> — SHHHHHHHH!! — olho ao redor, assustado. — Quem disse que quero beijar o cara?
> 
> — Está escrito na sua testa — esse maldito se atreve a rir de mim — Enfim, não sei se devo. Não confio em vocês dois juntos.
> 
> — Você nunca nos viu juntos.
> 
> — E tenho certeza de que não quero ver.
> 
> — É, né, eu te deixei fazer aquelas nojeiras com o Jihoon na minha cama e nem disse nada. Vacilão morre cedo, Lee Chan.
> 
> Ele deixa o livro cair no chão e começa a ficar muito, muito vermelho. Só falta ele me dizer que achava que eu não sabia. Se esse arrombado mirim gemesse mais baixo, talvez eu não soubesse mesmo, né, mas tive que ouvir o ato todo enquanto perguntava pra Deus o motivo dele ter tanta raiva de mim.
> 
> — E-eu não fiz nada com o Jihoon na sua cama!
> 
> — Não, eu que fiz — rolo os olhos — Será que devo perguntar pra ele?
> 
> — NÃO! Aqui, toma o número do Jeonghan — ele tira uma caneta do cu e escreve o número no meu braço — Nunca mais fala comigo, Soonyoung.
> 
> — Te amo, muito obrigado — aperto seu rosto com força e saio correndo pra minha sala, já que essa luta toda me fez atrasar e eu não estou em condição de perder aula à toa.
> 
> Consigo prestar atenção por um total de cinco minutos, até perceber que qualquer um — incluindo Yoon Jeonghan — poderia ver essa rabisqueira no meu braço e entro em desespero. Ele meio que não precisa saber que andei ameaçando adolescentes pra conseguir o que quero, né.
> 
> Copio o número na última folha do caderno e fico esfregando a mão no braço até conseguir apagar e até suspiro aliviado quando tudo o que vejo é um borrão azul. Aposto que o Chan fez isso de propósito. 
> 
> Mas enfim, não sei muito direito o que deveria fazer agora. Pra começo de conversa, eu nem esperava que fosse realmente conseguir o número do Jeonghan, então não pensei exatamente num jeito de começar uma conversa decente com o cara mais bonito dessa joça. Na verdade, as únicas coisas que sei sobre o Jeonghan é que ele é lindo e doente, porque gente normal jamais se sujeitaria a ser amiga do Chan. Espero que isso seja o suficiente pra conseguir que ele me pegue de jeito. 
> 
> Sinceramente, acho que vou acabar parando no hospital de tanto passar vontade, mas preciso ser firme pra bolar um plano decente.
> 
> O problema é que fico distraído demais pensando sobre como conseguir pegar o Jeonghan e presto zero atenção na aula. Isso não seria um problema, é claro, se eu soubesse algo de Física ou tivesse pelo menos noção do que é essa tranqueirada toda.
> 
> O ápice do meu inferno pessoal se dá quando o Seokmin, um menino legal que parece o Sol, me cutuca e diz as palavras mais cruéis já criadas pela humanidade:
> 
> — Você sabe a matéria da prova?
> 
> — O quê?! Que prova?
> 
> — Essa que o professor acabou de falar, ué.
> 
> — Ave Maria. — sinto meu coração desacelerar e a vida passar diante dos meus olhos.
> 
> É isso, vou ter que pegar o Jeonghan o mais depressa possível, antes que me ferre ainda mais na escola e tenha que passar mais um ano nesse inferno.
> 
> Aí beleza, o choque me faz até esquecer sobre o pau dele por uns instantes e descubro o que vai cair na prova. Pra minha tristeza, é justamente a parte que eu tinha menos entendido e eu espero que eu morra antes dessa prova, porque francamente viu...
> 
> Folheio meu caderno e percebo que sou tão inútil que não me presto nem pra copiar a matéria do quadro e sinto uma imensa vontade de chorar.
> 
> Eu poderia pedir ajuda pro Chan, é claro, até porque o sonho do meu irmãozinho é trabalhar na Nasa, então ele sabe um monte de coisa inútil sobre um milhão de coisas diferentes. O problema é que sei que ele vai jogar na minha cara os motivos de eu não prestar atenção na aula e não vai me ajudar só de pirraça.
> 
> Meu Deus, eu vou tomar no cu.
> 
> Já estou pensando em como contar pros meus pais que tive a capacidade de reprovar no último ano quando uma luz se acende na minha cabeça.
> 
> Pelo que eu me lembro, o Chan costuma estudar com o Jeonghan às vezes porque, segundo ele, o Jeonghan é inteligente o suficiente pra ensinar coisas pra ele, diferentemente de mim.
> 
> Bom, é isso. Estou feito, principalmente por ter matado dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.
> 
> Mal somos liberados desse inferno e eu já pego o celular no fundo da mochila e preciso respirar fundo pra não jogá-lo contra a parede. Tecnologia é uma desgraça, mesmo. 
> 
> Quando finalmente consigo salvar o número de Deus nessa bosta, digito a mensagem rapidamente e envio de uma vez, esperando que eu não tenha soado muito imbecil.
> 
> Entretanto, essa esperança vai por água abaixo quando releio o que escrevi e percebo que foi algo completamente ridículo e burro.
> 
> Sério, o começo estava até bom, até eu fazer merda. Que tipo de pessoa diz: " Oi Jeonghan, aqui é o Soonyoung, irmão do Chan. Eu to completamente ferrado em Física e eu sei que você é inteligente pra caralho, então pelo amor de Deus me dá um beijo."???????? Eu mereço as merdas que acontecem comigo, francamente.
> 
> Até tento apagar a mensagem, mas aí percebo que não adianta eu fazer isso quando ele já visualizou e está escrevendo uma resposta. KkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkTOMARA QUE UM CAMINHÃO PASSE POR CIMA DE MIM.
> 
> _Jeonghanjo: Eu ia perguntar se você mandou pra pessoa errada, mas tem meu nome ali então akagakagakagaiagajahshshshshs oi hoshi_
> 
> **Kwon fire: como vc sabe meu apelido?**
> 
> _Jeonghanjo: sou amigo do seu irmão, lembra? Ele fala de vc as vezes e essas merdas aí_
> 
> _Mas enfim_
> 
> _Pra quando é a ajuda?_
> 
> **Kwon fire: tenho até medo doq esse porra fala de mim mas tabo. **
> 
> **Mas pera**
> 
> **Ce tá falando sério?**
> 
> _Jeonghanjo: é _
> 
> _Um copo d'água e um beijo nao se nega a ngm nékkkkk_
> 
> Que homem bondoso, amigos.
> 
> **Kwon fire: caralho to emocionado**
> 
> **mas enfim**
> 
> **Eu preciso de ajuda em física tambemkkkkkk inferno**
> 
> **E pode me beijar hoje se quiser**
> 
> **Mas se n quiser tudo bem, eu finjo q nem queria**
> 
> _Jeonghanjo: onde c tá agr?_
> 
> Preciso de um momento pra respirar fundo e não desmaiar.
> 
> **Kwon fire: em frente minha sala ainda**
> 
> _Jeonghanjo: tá, vai pra caixa d'água q eu já chego._
> 
> Fico dividido entre ir logo e elevar um louvor, então decido tomar um gole d'água e achar uma bala nessa merda, porque né.
> 
> Felizmente, consigo encontrar uma no fundo da mochila e vou alegremente até onde ele disse e sento no chão enquanto espero. Acho que minha vida é boa demais e eu não tinha motivo pra reclamar tanto.
> 
> Estou pensando sobre como sou realmente muito abençoado quando ele aparece e eu quase morro engasgado. Talvez eu ainda achasse que era alucinação minha, sei lá.
> 
> — Oi, Hoshi — ele sorri e senta do meu lado.
> 
> Repentinamente, fico muito burro e não sei falar "oi", daí só abro um sorrisinho pra ele.
> 
> Tenho certeza que a merda da minha cara tá ficando vermelha, também.
> 
> Aí ok, contato o meu eu interior pra ver se paro de ser um completo tapado e recito pra ele:
> 
> — Coé, rapaziada. 
> 
> Ele começa a rir e chega mais perto de mim e não sei se reparo em como ele é cheiroso ou se desmaio de vez.
> 
> — Então cê precisa de um beijo pra ir bem em Física, né?
> 
> — É mais ou menos por aí — dou de ombros casualmente como se estivesse muito pleno e mastigo a bala pra engolir essa bosta de uma vez e realizar meu sonho.
> 
> — Vamos ver se você merece uma nota boa — ele ri baixo e não tenho lá muito tempo pra formular uma resposta já que, no instante seguinte, a boca dele está colada na minha.
> 
> Primeiramente, eu queria dizer "nunca desistam dos seus sonhos".
> 
> Segundamente, já estou passando mal e a gente nem começou a se beijar de verdade, ainda. Acho que vou morrer.
> 
> Perco as estribeiras completamente quando ele puxa o cabelo da minha nuca antes de sair me arranhando inteiro e meu Deus????? Isso aqui tá intenso demais.
> 
> Como não quero que ele pense que sou bv, coisa que não sou mesmo mas deve estar parecendo, paro de brincadeira e sento no colo dele pra sentir se vale a pena continuar com isso tudo rsrsrsrs.
> 
> Acho que a situação toda está ficando meio pornográfica com as mãos dele na minha bunda e tal, mas infelizmente estou gostando demais pra parar. Chega a ser um crime o jeito que eu fico todo arrepiado quando ele morde meu lábio inferior e dá uma risadinha antes de voltar a me beijar como se quisesse que eu morra de vez.
> 
> Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, meu celular começa a tocar desgraçadamente e ele para de me beijar. Como se eu quisesse atender telefone, né, inferno.
> 
> Olho feio pra ele e fico putasso quando vejo o nome do Chan brilhando na tela. Fala sério, esse menino nunca vai me deixar viver?
> 
> — Não para — resmungo meio manhoso e mordo seu pescoço de leve.
> 
> — Mas o Chan tá te ligando — ele ri tremido.
> 
> — Pau no cu dele, olha a minha cara de quem liga. — bufo, indignado. 
> 
> — Eu tenho quase certeza absoluta de que marquei de jogar com ele — ele diz, pensativo.
> 
> — E por que esse porra tá ligando pra mim?
> 
> — Eu meio que mandei ele ir na frente porque eu precisava resolver uma coisa com você. 
> 
> — Ah. Então diz pra ele que você ainda não resolveu. 
> 
> — Tá, mas a gente não pode enrolar muito. Você tem que estudar.
> 
> — Eu não consigo estudar sozinho — começo a ficar emburrado de verdade e saio do colo dele.
> 
> — Você é muito fofo — ele ri baixo e aperta minhas bochechas — Assim eu não consigo resistir.
> 
> — E tá resistindo por quê? — arqueio uma sobrancelha.
> 
> — Você precisa de nota, por isso — não entendo muito bem qual o ponto dele, até porque ele começa a se aproximar de mim de novo, tanto que a boca dele encosta na minha enquanto ele fala.
> 
> Vou desmaiar.
> 
> — Eu vou continuar precisando se você não me beijar de novo.
> 
> — E vai continuar precisando se eu beijar.
> 
> — Pelo menos vou estar feliz — dou de ombros e roubo um selinho demorado. Sou péssimo nesses jogos de resistência, é isso.
> 
> — Vou te dar uma coisa melhor que isso se você for bem na prova. — ele diz após pensar um pouco.
> 
> — Só se você me foder — resmungo, porque adoro queimar meu filme com ele e não tenho filtro nessa merda de cabeça.
> 
> — Hm? 
> 
> — Eu sei que você ouviu, não me faz sofrer ainda mais. — rolo os olhos.
> 
> — Tá bom — ele ri. — Vamos fazer um trato, então. Vale 10 pontos essa merda, né? Se você tirar 8.5, a gente fode.
> 
> — MAS É IMPOSSÍVEL EU TIRAR TUDO ISSO! — até me levanto pra expressar a indignação. — Olha, se você não quer nada comigo, está tudo bem. De verdade. Só não me maltrata assim.
> 
> — Mas eu quero — ele continua rindo — É só que o Chan vai me matar se você for mal por minha causa, eu acho.
> 
> — Me poupe, ele nem liga pra mim. — rolo os olhos — Isso é um complô contra mim.
> 
> — Óbvio que não, _Hoshi _— ele levanta e começa a me empurrar contra a mureta — Eu só quero você bem concentrado em mim enquanto eu te fodo, sem recuperação e essas merdas ocupando sua cabeça.
> 
> Viado... dizer que eu tremi é um eufemismo. Não consigo nem responder depois disso e só fico encarando-o igual retardado.
> 
> Que cara bonito, credo.
> 
> — Se esforce, quero ouvir seus gemidos bonitos — ele dá uma piscada e morde meu pescoço com força antes de sair andando.
> 
> Puta merda, mais um pouco e eu morria de vez.
> 
> Aí faço a coisa mais inteligente que eu poderia fazer e começo a rir de nervoso, tanto que acho que vou sufocar.
> 
> Estou me sentindo realmente motivado, agora, e até marco com o Seokmin de revermos a matéria juntos e ficar depois da aula pra tirar dúvidas com o professor.
> 
> Eu preciso tirar nota máxima nessa desgraça e eu vou conseguir.
> 
> Só que antes eu preciso deitar um pouco, não aguento passar por tantas emoções num dia só e continuar de pé como se não fosse nada.
> 
> Minha mãe até estranha eu chegar em casa e não chorar porque quero comida, mas não fala nada. Talvez seja porque eu chegar carregado de livros seja um episódio novo na vida dela, sei lá.
> 
> Tiro a roupa antes de deitar e fico vendo as figuras na apostila até perceber que não vou aprender nada desse jeito e começo a ver umas vídeo aulas pra ver se minha vida vai pra frente. Não vai.
> 
> Estou começando a me conformar com o fato de que sou impressionantemente burro e que, além de reprovar nessa bosta de matéria, vou ficar sem dar. Adivinha qual das possibilidades está me machucando mais. Pois é.
> 
> **Kwon fire: me ajuda pelo amor de Deus eu n sei oq to fazendo**
> 
> _Jeonghanjo: eae_
> 
> _N sabe oq_
> 
> **Kwon fire: essa merda de fórmula serve pra quê??????**
> 
> Aí me esforço pra tirar uma foto decente desse negócio depois de apagar os desenhos aleatórios que eu tinha feito enquanto estava na escola.
> 
> Acho que ele realmente quer me foder, porque ele me explica umas cinco vezes até eu conseguir ter noção do que estou fazendo e fico bem grato.
> 
> Já está escuro do lado de fora quando dou por mim e isso me surpreende pra caralho, porque meu recorde de tempo estudando em casa até hoje foi um total de vinte e cinco minutos cronometrados. A julgar pela hora em que comecei ver as figuras, tem umas três ou quatro horas que estou nessa.
> 
> A vontade de dar transforma um homem, amigos.
> 
> Juro por Deus que minha bunda está até quadrada depois de tanto tempo sentado e me pergunto como o Chan consegue levar essa vida de estudioso todo santo dia, o tempo todo. Credo.
> 
> Decido tomar um banho pra ver se consigo recuperar as funções do corpo e roubo comida antes de voltar pro quarto e deitar com meu celular.
> 
> Aparentemente, vou usar muito isso aqui, então preciso aprender a usar direito.
> 
> O único empecilho desse novo projeto é que estou devastado de tanto estudar, então o celular cai na minha cara e eu durmo três segundos depois. Espero que eu sonhe com o Jeonghan, porque preciso ir dando desde agora pra manter a motivação.
> 
> °°°°°°°••••••••°°°°°°°
> 
> O professor fica muito assustado quando me vê na porta da sala depois do horário e eu até compreendo o coitado. Eu não fico aqui nem no horário, imagine depois dele, né.
> 
> Entretanto, ele parece apreciar meus esforços e perguntas, por mais burras que sejam, e acho que talvez eu ganhe uns pontinhos de participação em sala. Espero que eu ganhe mesmo, to precisado. 
> 
> Acho que esses pontos realmente vêm, porque estou ficando aqui todo santo dia, estudando com o Seokmin nos finais de semana e em casa no resto do tempo. O Jeonghan me ajuda também, quando eu lembro que tenho celular.
> 
> Sinceramente, acho que já posso concorrer pra uma vaga na Nasa junto com o Chan. Estou me sentindo realmente inteligente, agora, mas nenhum pouco confiante.
> 
> Os dias passam rapidamente e, quando percebo, já é o dia da minha morte.
> 
> Rezo dois Ave Maria e cinco Pai Nosso antes de entrar na sala e ainda peço ajuda pro Santo anjo do senhor, meu zeloso e guardador.
> 
> Estou tremendo tanto que mal consigo escrever meu nome na folha e me esmurro mentalmente. Não tem pra que estar nervoso, certo, eu me preparei muito pra isso.
> 
> Fico até assustado por responder todas as questões de primeira, mas não vou refazer merda nenhuma e correr o risco de trocar o certo por alguma bosta nada a ver.
> 
> Termino tudo em trinta e cinco minutos e fico meio apreensivo. Nem a menina mais foda da sala terminou ainda e eu nessa. Logo eu, o próprio analfabeto funcional.
> 
> Estou com medo.
> 
> Passados cinco minutos, o professor diz que quem já acabou pode entregar a prova e vazar e decido fazer isso mesmo, ficar aqui só vai me fazer ter um ataque de pânico.
> 
> Ele me dá um sorriso encorajador e me diz que as notas vão sair em três dias, na próxima aula, e que confia no meu potencial.
> 
> Eba, mais uma pessoa pra eu decepcionar.
> 
> Como não tenho mais nenhuma aula hoje, decido ir pra academia lá perto de casa, extravasar a tensão em forma de dança.
> 
> Estou meio em dúvida se eu já devo fazer a chuca ou esperar a nota sair primeiro. Enfim.
> 
> Consigo não pensar sobre isso enquanto estou dançando e nossa, acho que eu deveria filmar essa merda.
> 
> Aí brigo mais um pouco com meu celular pra conseguir abrir a câmera (sim, tenho 76 anos e não consigo lidar com essa porcaria de jeito nenhum, só tenho porque minha mãe me obriga) e logo estou feliz de novo.
> 
> Como sou muito exibido, coloco o vídeo no status do Whatsapp e fico esperando que o Jeonghan veja e pense: nossa que cara gostoso, vou comer ele com ou sem nota.
> 
> Infelizmente, a única coisa que ele diz é "uau" e não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. Cara imparcial da porra.
> 
> Enfim, estou começando a ficar com fome e cansado e eu fico muito rabugento quando estou com fome e cansado.
> 
> Volto pra casa alegremente e tomo um belíssimo banho antes de juntar todas as comidas dessa casa e fazer um lanchão. 
> 
> Estou muito entediado e não tenho merda nenhuma pra fazer, aí resolvo bater uma punheta porque é legal.
> 
> Minha porta não tem tranca, né (até hoje não sei se ela quebrou ou se minha mãe arrancou no murro por não confiar em mim trancado num cômodo sozinho), aí coloco uns pesos contra ela pra evitar situações desagradáveis e começo minhas atividades.
> 
> Fico enrolando porque gosto de sofrer e tal aí começo.
> 
> Entretanto, paro no meio do ato porque tive uma ótima ideia e preciso colocá-la em prática.
> 
> Na verdade, essa ideia é pior que péssima, mas preciso garantir que vou conseguir dar pro Jeonghan com ou sem nota, daí né.
> 
> Ligo pra ele (isso eu consigo fazer sem explodir o celular) e espero impacientemente até que ele atenda. Que saco, meu pau tá doendo já.
> 
> — Alô? — ele parece meio confuso e eu solto um suspiro aliviado. Achei que meu pau fosse cair antes dele atender.
> 
> — Oi — consigo forçar um tom ultra casual, como se não estivesse planejando fazê-lo me ouvir gemendo dentro de alguns minutos. — Estou nervoso.
> 
> — Por quê? Tenho certeza de que você foi bem, hoje. — ele fala, tentando me tranquilizar, e quase me sinto mal por ser um pervertido.
> 
> — Espero — resmungo e faço um carinho no meu pau, dizendo mentalmente pra ele que vai ficar tudo bem. — Mas então, andei pensando.
> 
> — Em quê? 
> 
> — Você tinha dito que queria ouvir meus gemidos bonitos e tal, né — preciso até prender a respiração pra não gemer agora e estragar tudo.
> 
> — Uhum — ele soa levemente divertido agora — Mal posso esperar, inclusive.
> 
> — Meio que não precisa — rio soprado e começo a me masturbar direito. Aí é impossível continuar respirando normalmente, né, e eu quase morro.
> 
> Acho que estou ficando vermelho, porque minha cara tá toda quente. Parece até uma chapa de assar pizza.
> 
> — Não acredito nisso! — ele parece desacreditado mesmo e a única coisa que posso fazer é rir, né.
> 
> — Fazer o quê, né — resmungo e deixo um gemido manhoso escapar. Talvez tenha sido de propósito. — A culpa é sua, de todo jeito.
> 
> — Puta que pariu, Soonyoung, você é horrível. — a respiração dele parece meio coisada também e eu me sinto orgulhoso.
> 
> — Vou ser pior quando estiver quicando no seu pau.
> 
> — Olha, eu tô ficando duro.
> 
> — Que bom, porque eu tô demais — fecho os olhos e mordo lábio inferior. — Sinceramente, podia ser sua mão aqui. Ou sua boca. Você que sabe.
> 
> — Ah, que inferno, foda-se — ele parece meio apressado agora — Continua falando.
> 
> O problema é que é meio complicado falar quando não se consegue parar de gemer por mais de dois segundos né, enfim. 
> 
> — E é pra falar o quê? Só me fode logo. — choramingo e começo a rebolar de leve só pra matar a vontade.
> 
> — Você é um demônio, Soonyoung — ele resmunga e ouço uns gemidos baixinhos que me deixam com mais tesão ainda. É agora que eu morro.
> 
> — Demônio é você, fica me torturando — bufo e sento na cama — Ok, queria saber onde enfiei meu vibrador.
> 
> — E ainda diz que eu estou torturando, né — ele geme alto e eu sorrio. Bom saber que meu objetivo foi alcançado.
> 
> — Uhum. — volto a me tocar, rápido e com força. Após mais alguns minutos torturantes, gozo com força e caio deitado de novo. Respiro fundo algumas vezes, tentando normalizar as coisas por aqui e sorrio. — Muito bom conversar com você, tchau.
> 
> Aí desligo na cara dele e pego meus lenços umedecidos debaixo da cama.
> 
> Bom, se eu já estava cansado antes, agora estou acabado. Tento não pensar muito sobre o fato de que ainda há possibilidades de eu cruzar com ele na escola e essas bostas aí e foco em dormir antes que a vergonha me mate.
> 
> °°°°°°°••••••••°°°°°°
> 
> Esses três dias passaram voando mas também tão devagar que achei que fosse morrer.
> 
> A preocupação volta a me atingir com força e sinto vontade de morrer de vez. Vou ficar muito puto se tiver estudado tudo aquilo pra nada.
> 
> Fico batucando na carteira igual a um retardado enquanto o professor faz aquela sacanagem de chamar os alunos por ordem alfabética e falta _isso aqui _pra eu gritar de ódio. Por que meu nome não pode começar com A? Affff.
> 
> Enfim, fico feliz pelo Seokmin por ter conseguido os pontos que ele precisava pra passar direto e eu entro em crise por estar quase na minha vez.
> 
> Minhas pernas viram gelatina quando o professor chama meu nome e eu tremo igual a uma vara verde enquanto me encaminho pra mesa dele.
> 
> — Você me surpreendeu muito, Soonyoung — ele começa e eu fico olhando com cara de bosta. Vai que eu o surpreendi tirando uma nota negativa, né. — Sinceramente, você é um dos alunos com mais capacidade aqui dentro, não sei porque você se saiu tão mal o ano todo.
> 
> Porque sou preguiçoso, meu chapa, é por isso.
> 
> — Você foi muito bem dessa vez, e até mesmo conseguiu resolver o desafio. — ele realmente parece surpreso, mas não mais que eu. Eu só tinha feito aquela bosta pra não deixar em branco, mesmo. Aí ele entrega minha prova e eu quase tenho um derrame ao ver um 15/10 ali. Acho que tirei 1.5 e ele esqueceu de por o ponto no meio, hein.
> 
> — Tem certeza que essa prova é minha?
> 
> — Tem seu nome nela, Soonyoung — ele se atreve a rir da minha cara. — Parabéns, continue se empenhando assim daqui pra frente.
> 
> Agradeço, ainda muito chocado, e volto pro meu lugar.
> 
> Senhoras e senhores, eu vou dar meu cu e ninguém vai me impedir!!!!!!!
> 
> Estou duplamente emocionado, agora. Finalmente vou parar de ser a desonra dos meus pais, também.
> 
> Tiro uma foto da folha e mando pro Jeonghan com a legenda "na minha casa ou na sua?" porque sou muito sacana.
> 
> Estou me sentindo um prodígio, o próprio Einstein, e me pergunto se é assim que o Chan se sente o tempo todo. É um prazer quase sexual, bicho, gostei disso.
> 
> Decido prestar atenção na aula de hoje, também, porque quero me sentir assim pra sempre.
> 
> O que eu não esperava, é claro, é que o Jeonghan fosse estar me esperando quando eu saísse da aula. Gente, que nervoso é esse que me acometeu agora????
> 
> Ele nem me viu ainda e já estou ficando roxo de vergonha, ai ai.
> 
> — Hoshi! — ele abre um sorrisinho meio assustador quando me vê e eu sorrio de volta, mas é de medo. — Parabéns.
> 
> — Obrigado — sorrio, convencido, porque adoro elogios. — Sou muito inteligente.
> 
> Ele ri alto e aperta uma das minhas bochechas com força.
> 
> — Verdade, pena que precisa ser chantageado pra mostrar isso.
> 
> — Não me arrependo.
> 
> — Eu também não — ele ri. — E a propósito, na sua casa. Minha mãe acabou de ter neném né, aí ela tá lá em tempo integral.
> 
> — Tá bom, acho que minha casa vai estar vazia no sábado. Eu te aviso.
> 
> — Certo — aí ele se aproxima de mim e fala no meu ouvido — Não vou pegar leve com você. 
> 
> Tenho vontade de dizer que é pra ele me arrombar, mesmo, mas fico meio desconcertado e não consigo falar nada.
> 
> Fico desorientado pelo resto do dia, até porque né. Difícil ficar de outro jeito.
> 
> Confirmo com minha mãe como quem não quer nada se eles realmente vão pra casa da vó nesse final de semana e a resposta é: "é, inferno de moleque, não coloca fogo nessa casa e parabéns pela nota."
> 
> Aí ela me dá bolo, porque eu tirando nota que presta é um acontecimento raríssimo que precisa ser celebrado.
> 
> Falta um total de dois dias até eu dar pro Jeonghan até ficar desacordado e preciso arrumar passatempos pra não morrer de ansiedade.
> 
> Decido que importunar o Chan sobre o namoradinho dele é revigorante, então fico falando sobre eles dois toda vez que ele cruza meu caminho. Acho que ele está ficando meio pistolado, já, e tem uns dez minutos que comecei.
> 
> — Mas e aí, o que deu com o Jeonghan?
> 
> Eu rsrsrsrsrs, eu vou dar. 
> 
> — Peguei — falo como quem não quer nada. Sou expert em falar desse jeito.
> 
> — Não acredito que ele se sujeitou a isso.
> 
> — Ué, eu sou bonito. Vou fazer o quê, né. — dou de ombros.
> 
> — Sei lá. Mas você é insuportável.
> 
> — Falou o cara que bate na minha porta às 3 da manhã pra dizer que eu sou o melhor amigo que já teve, né.
> 
> — Eu estava bêbado!
> 
> — Crianças não deveriam beber, sabe. — Não sei do que estou falando, eu também bebia quando tinha a idade dele.
> 
> — To ligado, mas não ligo.
> 
> — Petulante.
> 
> — Você que é. Enfim, vou sair com o Jihoon, tchau.
> 
> — Mas meu Deus, ainda é quinta-feira!
> 
> — E tem dia certo pra transar? 
> 
> Não acredito que meu irmão caçula está melhor que eu. É sério, fiquei emburrado agora.
> 
> — Eu esqueço que você usa esse pau, só estuda o tempo todo e fica jogando LOL.
> 
> — Para de ser invejoso, seu ridículo. — ele me dá um peteleco e sai.
> 
> Ótimo, não tenho nada pra fazer de novo.
> 
> Decido ler um dos livros do Chan e começo a rir assim que entro no quarto dele.
> 
> Sério, que decoração top. Meu sonho dormir numa cama do Relâmpago McQueen igual ele.
> 
> Aí beleza, procuro o livro que seja menos complicado e me entretenho com ele até desmaiar de cansaço.
> 
> Boatos que sonhei que estava dando horrores e acordei todo melado.
> 
> Que inferno.
> 
> Esse é o ponto alto da madrugada de sexta-feira, então não tem o que contar além disso e do fato de que quase morri de ansiedade e fiz uma belíssima chuca, também.
> 
> Depois de cerca de 829 anos, finalmente é sábado.
> 
> Acordo cedo com meus pais arrumando as coisas pra sair e já fico animado.
> 
> O Jeonghan e eu combinamos de trepar de tarde, aí ele não precisaria dar desculpas pra sair e eu fiquei bem grato, porque não tô afim de esperar a lua pra transar. Não é pra ela que quero dar, eu hein.
> 
> Levanto um pouco depois que eles saem e limpo a casa porque sou muito higiênico e visto uma roupa que seja fácil de tirar depois, pois não quero empecilhos entre meu corpo e meu sonho de dar. Inclusive não, eu não sou virgem, embora esteja desesperado como um.
> 
> Dou glória a Deus quando ele me manda uma mensagem dizendo que está em frente minha casa. ESSE É MEU MOMENTO, FILMEM.
> 
> Mentira, não filmem, seria pervertido.
> 
> — Coé — cumprimento e deixo ele entrar.
> 
> — Olar — ele responde. 
> 
> Leva um total de três minutos até que comecemos a nos atracar, porque esse é o tempo até meu quarto.
> 
> Como não estou afim de perder tempo, já coloco as mãos dele na minha bunda e dou uns chupões maneiros em seu pescoço que ficam marcados pra caralho.
> 
> Finjo que nem vi e continuo alegremente, parando só pra passar a mão nele por baixo da camisa.
> 
> É realmente maravilhoso quando ele começa a apertar minhas coxas com força e isso já o suficiente pra eu começar a ficar sensível e manhoso.
> 
> Podemos perceber que eu inventei o conceito de manha. 
> 
> — Você foi um completo filho da puta naquele dia — ele fala, beijando meu pescoço.
> 
> — Hmmmmm? Que dia? Por quê? — Não consigo fazer isso e pensar ao mesmo tempo, desculpe.
> 
> — No dia que você me ligou só pra me atiçar. Você tem noção de como eu quase morri com aquilo?
> 
> — Tenho, era a minha intenção — abro um sorrisinho safado e o empurro deitado. — Mas eu realmente queria muito quicar no seu pau.
> 
> — Não estou impedindo nada — ele começa a puxar minha bermuda pra baixo. — Mas a gente poderia se divertir mais um pouco antes.
> 
> — Depende... como?
> 
> — Deita.
> 
> Caralho, eu fico muito arrepiado quando ele fala desse jeito.
> 
> Obedeço porque não sou bobo e quase choro de vergonha enquanto ele tira o resto da minha roupa. É realmente satisfatório quando ele me beija assim e faz esse carinho maneiro no meu pau. Os beijos dele descem pelo meu pescoço e é uma péssima ideia tocar meus mamilos igual ele está fazendo agora, porque sou sensível demais.
> 
> Tento manter meus gemidos o mais baixo possível porque eu sei que se já começar alto agora, vão chamar a polícia pra gente depois. 
> 
> Ok, eu definitivamente odeio Yoon Jeonghan e a língua dele. Esse fodido me morde inteiro da cintura pra cima e eu juro que não sei como ainda não desmaiei ou não abri um buraco no espaço com o meu pau, mas enfim.
> 
> Perco as estruturas completamente quando ele arranha minha cintura com força e me dá um chupão na coxa que me deixa até desorientado.
> 
> Que inferno.
> 
> Puxo o cabelo dele com força, porque não sei o que eu deveria fazer nesse momento. 
> 
> Gostaria de registrar que essa boca dele é realmente talentosa e eu quase choro quando a sinto no meu pau.
> 
> Olha, eu só sei que estou uma bagunça agora e que sinto vontade de gritar toda vez que ele arrasta a língua pela glande lentamente. Que droga. 
> 
> — Para de me torturar — praticamente imploro e não me envergonho disso. — Por favor...
> 
> Minhas palavras tem um efeito reverso nele, aí agora tenho que lidar com uns tapas estalados nas coxas enquanto tento não morrer de vez.
> 
> Ele percebe que estou tremendo _demais _e para de me chupar. Resmungo ainda mais porque continuo duro como uma pedra e ele tá com cara de quem vai me torturar muito mais.
> 
> — Você é fofo — ele comenta e passa a língua pelos lábios lentamente. É um pornô, bicho.
> 
> Mas olha, ele não tem que me achar fofo. Ele tem que me achar a melhor foda da vida dele, é isso.
> 
> Sento na cama enquanto tento me reorientar e logo me arrasto pro colo dele. Arranho suas costas com força e me sinto realmente gostoso pra caralho quando ele começa a gemer e a apertar minha bunda.
> 
> Mal posso esperar pra dar, amigos.
> 
> Percebo que nunca vou me perdoar se não der uma lambida nesse pau dele, pelo menos, e o impeço de continuar me batendo por um bem maior.
> 
> Minha boca chega a salivar, bicho.
> 
> Fico de quatro entre as pernas do Jeonghan e empino a bunda por um total de zero motivos e quase começo a babar quando finalmente coloco tudo na boca. Que vergonha, Soonyoung.
> 
> É realmente satisfatório quando ele puxa meu cabelo e me força a olhar pra ele, mas não quero parar de tocá-lo.
> 
> Encaro-o de um jeito meio "que" por uns segundos antes de esfregar meu polegar em sua glande com força e voltar a chupar. Relaxo a garganta e essas merdas aí porque eu gosto quando ele vai fundo e acho que eu poderia gozar só com isso.
> 
> Reprimo a vontade de me tocar e fecho os olhos quando ele me segura pelo cabelo e começa a estocar minha boca com força. Inferno, isso é muito bom.
> 
> Sinto-me o cara mais realizado do mundo quando ele dá dois tapinhas no meu rosto e só tenho tempo de abrir os olhos pra ver o que ele quer quando sinto aquele monte de gozo no meu belo rosto.
> 
> Sou um vencedor por não ter gozado junto, é isso.
> 
> — Acho bom esse pau subir de novo, porque eu quero dar.
> 
> — Já tá subindo só de olhar pra você. 
> 
> — Ótimo. — passo os dedos nas bochechas e chupo com vontade. 
> 
> É realmente uma tortura ter que sair daqui pra pegar o lubrificante e uns lenços umedecidos pra limpar meu rostinho lindo, mas ainda quero ter cu após o ato, então não reclamo.
> 
> Fico todo retorcido quando ele lambuza os dedos com o lubrificante e aperta minha bunda com força, mas fico quietinho. Preciso ecnonozimar voz pra gritar depois, risos.
> 
> Acho que ele realmente quer acabar comigo quando ele enfia três dedos de uma vez e eu só posso gemer, mesmo.
> 
> Estou me sentindo meio puto por estar adorando isso aqui, mas nem ligo. O que importa é que é bom.
> 
> Ele volta a lamber meus mamilos enquanto remexe os dedos na minha bunda e eu sinto vontade de chorar. Não sei lidar com tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, socorro.
> 
> — Pelo amor de Deus, me diz que já tá bom e que eu posso te foder — ele parece mais desesperado que eu, que satisfatório pro meu ego.
> 
> — Eu to querendo isso tem um tempo, já — rio tremido e volto a ficar de quatro. — Vem.
> 
> — MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? — ouço o Chan berrar e me pergunto se morri e vim parar no inferno.
> 
> Entro em desespero real quando o vejo parado na porta junto o namoradinho dele e nem sei o que faço. Chorar parece uma boa.
> 
> Não tem como nem disfarçar o que tá rolando aqui, né, então só fecho os olhos enquanto tento não morrer de humilhação.
> 
> — MAS QUE INFERNO CE TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, MOLEQUE? VAZA LOGO!!!!
> 
> — COLOCA UMA ROUPA!
> 
> — PRA QUÊ? NÃO VOU TRANSAR DE ROUPA!
> 
> — SOONYOUNG!
> 
> Abro os olhos de novo e pelo menos o Jihoon tem bom senso e foi arrumar outro lugar pra ficar. É meio constrangedor ter terceiros olhando pro meu pau duro, sabe. 
> 
> Olho pro lado e vejo o Jeonghan sentado com meu travesseiro no colo, claramente rindo de nervoso.
> 
> — Olha, eu vou te fazer duas perguntas e depois é bom você morrer — aviso — Primeiro, por que, porras, você não está com nossos pais e segundo, que diabo você queria no meu quarto?
> 
> — E-e-eu não fui com eles e eu meio que queria ficar com o Jihoon....
> 
> — Você não tem quarto, seu arrombado do caralho??????
> 
> — Você sabe que lá não dá!
> 
> — VAI SE FODER, E DAÍ QUE SUA CAMA É DO MCQUEEN? APOSTO QUE É MENOS TRAUMÁTICO QUE ME VER QUASE DANDO!
> 
> — Sua cama é do McQueen? — escuto o Jihoon rindo alto e acho que o Jeonghan está passando mal aqui... ah, ele está rindo também.
> 
> O Chan até abre a boca pra rebater, mas sem condições né. Levanto, o empurro pra fora do quarto e bato a porta na cara dele.
> 
> — Vai passear na rua, vai — é tudo o que digo antes de voltar correndo e sentar no colo do Jeonghan.
> 
> — Ainda não entendi nada do que aconteceu aqui — ele ri e acho que é de nervoso.
> 
> — Nem eu. Agora me fode antes que caia um avião aqui dentro porque, depois dessa, não duvido de mais nada.
> 
> Ai, francamente, viu. Estou triplamente nervoso enquanto sento nele e espero que aqueles dois realmente tenham ido andar na rua, porque não sei gemer baixo.
> 
> A gente precisa de uns dois minutos pra esquecer a situação de antes e começar de verdade.
> 
> Gostaria de registrar que gostei demais de rebolar nele e que quero fazer mais vezes. É realmente maravilhoso ouvi-lo gemer assim e acho que desenvolvi um novo fetiche de tanto levar tapa na bunda e nas pernas.
> 
> Inclusive, gosto demais quando ele morde meu ombro desse jeito e infelizmente não consigo mais manter a compostura. Mordo seu pescoço com força e começo a quicar de um jeito que faz minha cama ranger... espero que essa bosta não quebre porque eu não teria desculpas pra isso.
> 
> Fico realmente desmontado quando ele aperta minha bunda com força e começa a jogar os quadris pra cima e meu Deus eu vou morrer de tanto tesão. Que homem, meus amigos, que homem.
> 
> Nem percebo que meus gemidos começaram a ficar mais altos e manhosos até o Jeonghan me arranhar inteiro e mandar eu parar de tentá-lo. Olha, não é de propósito, né.
> 
> Nem respondo nada, porque não dou conta de falar, e me concentro nessa coisa fodidamente boa.
> 
> — Vai mais forte — choramingo e tenho o prazer de ouvir aquela risadinha dele.
> 
> — Você fica maravilhoso todo desesperado assim.
> 
> — Tá, então me fode com força. Anda logo.
> 
> Fico feliz demais quando ele me deita na cama, segura meus pulsos acima da cabeça e começa a me foder com gosto.
> 
> Inferno, eu só queria arranhá-lo, mas não tem jeito.
> 
> Não consigo pensar em nada além do fato de que quero dar pra ele todo dia, agora. Que homem.
> 
> Minha situação fica realmente complicada quando ele beija minha bochecha e começa a dizer indecências no meu ouvido.
> 
> Fico mais quente ainda quando ele começa a me elogiar e, PORRA! Não vou sobreviver se sentir outra fisgada dessa.
> 
> Aí ele me diz como fico lindo todo desconjuntado assim e eu nem sei o que dizer né, só me desconjunto mais.
> 
> Ele solta minhas mãos pra me bater mais um pouco e acho que vão chamar a polícia pra gente se eu gemer mais alto.
> 
> Obviamente, não consigo aguentar tudo isso e gozo de uma vez, quase morrendo no processo.
> 
> — Não para! — quase grito quando o sinto desacelerar e quase faleço com a risada que ele dá.
> 
> Não estou em condição de fazer mais nada além de choramingar baixinho e me remexer todo. Está começando a doer mas não quero parar, ai ai.
> 
> Fico realmente puto quando ele para do nada e, se eu tivesse forças, eu gritaria.
> 
> — Desculpa, você acabou comigo — ele parece acabado mesmo — Mas se você ainda quiser mais, tem meus dedos... e minha cara pra você sentar.
> 
> Sento na cara dele.
> 
> Meu pau está até pingando e eu realmente deveria sossegar o cu, mas o fogo tá tão grande que dá pra queimar metade da Amazônia em dois segundos.
> 
> Infelizmente, não aguento muito depois que ele coloca a língua ali e sujo a cabeceira da cama... espero que isso não grude antes de eu resolver limpar.
> 
> — Eu to muito acabado — ele ri quando deito na cama.
> 
> — Fico feliz pela info — resmungo. Ok, estou com sono agora.
> 
> — Não se atreva a dormir nesse estado.
> 
> — Não tem ninguém dormindo — volto a fechar os olhos e me agarro nele.
> 
> — Não é justo você fazer tudo isso comigo e depois agir como um bebê.
> 
> — Tá bom.
> 
> — Você dormiu, né safado.
> 
> — Não! — mas acho que dormi, sim.
> 
> — Levanta, a gente vai tomar banho.
> 
> — Não consigo. — rolo pra cima dele. — Eu nem to tão sujo...
> 
> — Tem porra no seu cabelo, Soonyoung. — ele me dá um tapão na bunda e me pergunto qual a necessidade.
> 
> — É hidratante. — começo a rir e ele também. Eu sou muito nojento, que horror. — Vamo logo.
> 
> Daí a gente fode debaixo do chuveiro antes de voltar a deitar e eu não tenho o que dizer porque estou com muito sono, tchau.


End file.
